Rugor Nass
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Boss | bijnaam = | functie = Leider van Otoh Gunga Leider van Gungan Grand Army | species = Gungan - Ankura | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,06 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = | vervoer = Falumpaset Heyblibber | affiliatie = Gungan Naboo }} thumb|right|250px|Boss Rugor Nass Rugor Nass was de Gungan Boss die het historisch akkoord sloot met Queen Amidala in 32 BBY waardoor de Gungans als volwaardig volk werden beschouwd op Naboo. Biografie Jeugd Rugor Nass was een strenge, maar faire Boss van de Gungan onderwaterstad Otoh Gunga. Nass had een luide, bevelende stem en was een Ankura Gungan, groter en steviger gebouwd dan de Otolla Gungans maar zijn lenigheid werd nooit in vraag gesteld. Alvorens Rugor tot Boss werd verkozen was hij een zeer bekwame administrator en won hij maar liefst driemaal de Big Nasty Free-for-all, een gerenommeerde fysieke wedstrijd voor Gungan-krijgers. Boss Voor 32 BBY Het beleid van Boss Nass was conservatief, maar ook progressief te noemen. Langs de ene kant wou hij dat de Gungans zo weinig mogelijk te maken hadden met de Naboo en verbood hij buitenstaanders om Otoh Gunga te bezoeken. Langs de andere kant liet hij City Bigspace, een nieuwe centrale en moderne promenade, en de Great Municipal Zoo bouwen die Otoh Gunga nog meer uitstraling moesten geven. Nass vond dat de Gungans mochten uitpakken met Otoh Gunga als de Naboo dat deden met Theed. Een ander project was het toevoegen van zestien met elkaar verbonden leefbubbels rond en boven de Grand Walkway van City Bigspace. De bedoeling was om hiervan Public Display Bubbles te maken die zijn eigen grootsheid konden vertellen aan het nageslacht. Boss Nass leek heel streng, maar was ook wel vergevingsgezind. Dit bleek uit de lotgevallen van de ongelukkige Jar Jar Binks. Nass gaf de stuntelige Binks altijd een nieuwe kans, maar nadat hij een receptie had doen overstromen met rioolwater en Nass' Heyblibber had doen neerstorten kon de Gungan High Council niet anders dan de Nocombackie Law uitspreken waardoor Binks uiteindelijk toch werd verbannen uit de stad. De leefwereld van de Gungans veranderde echter drastisch toen twee Jedi met Jar Jar onverwachts Otoh Gunga bezochten in 32 BBY. Ze waarschuwden Nass en de Council - die zetelde in een vernieuwde High Tower Boardroom - voor de Trade Federation dat zo pas de invasie van Naboo was begonnen. Nass was reeds op de hoogte van de landing van de Droids en dacht dat dit enkel de Naboo met problemen zou opzadelen. Maar nadat hij de Jedi had voorzien van een Bongo begon het volk van Otoh Gunga ongerust te worden. Nass bereidde alles voor op een evacuatie en toen de Droids de stad wilden veroveren, waren de Gungans al vertrokken naar een traditionele Gungan Sacred Place in de Gallo Mountains. De Gungans bleven er tevergeefs wachten totdat Jar Jar opnieuw kwam aandraven en deze maal met een hele groep Naboo. Toen Queen Amidala aan Boss Nass smeekte om hen te helpen en samen Naboo te verdedigen versterkte dit de eer en de moed van de Gungans. Nass ging akkoord om te helpen en trommelde het Gungan Grand Army op. Het is niet exact geweten wat Nass uitvoerde tijdens het gevecht, maar geruchten spraken over het feit dat Nass voor de bevrijding van enkele kleinere steden zou hebben gezorgd. Na de overwinning werden Boss Nass en de Gungans als helden onthaald in Theed en mocht Nass de Globe of Peace in ontvangst nemen. Daarvoor had hij de begrafenis van Qui-Gon Jinn bijgewoond. Na 32 BBY In de daaropvolgende jaren werkten de Gungans en de Naboo veel beter samen. Nass opende Otoh Gunga voor buitenstaanders en besloot met de hulp van de Naboo de maan Ohma-D'un te koloniseren om de overbevolking tegen te gaan. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd dezelfde maan geteisterd door een biologische aanval van de CIS. Net op tijd kon een totale catastrofe worden voorkomen door de ontdekking van een anti-virus. Later in de Clone Wars werd Boss Nass om onbekende redenen vervangen door Lyonie, een voormalig Rep, maar op het einde van de Clone Wars was Boss Nass wel aanwezig op de begrafenis van Padmé Amidala. Gedurende het Galactic Empire bleef Boss Nass de idealen van de Galactic Republic verdedigen en probeerde hij zoveel mogelijk het Empire te dwarsbomen. 250px|thumb|Rugor Nass Achter de schermen *De Stem van Boss Nass werd ingesproken door de Britse acteur Brian Blessed. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Boss Nass in de Databank *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Secrets of Naboo *Episode I Insider's Guide category:Bosses category:Gungans category:De Naboo category:Politici